Raoul's Folly
by angeliastar
Summary: Raoul corners Erik and Christine after a double date with their friends, and things don't end well for him. One shot enjoy everyone


Christine, Erik, Daniel, and Meg walked out of the Italian restaurant Beautiful, And, Good. The two couples walked side, by side as they laughed over small talk. Christine held on tightly to Erik's arm feeling lucky that a man as beautiful, and smart as him would want to be with her. Every time they looked at each other they saw that their eyes were full of love.

" Are you happy my Christine?" Erik asked as he smiled down at Christine.

"Completely my angel so long as I'm with you." Christine's said, as she smiled adoring up into Erik's eyes.

Erik cupped Christine"s soft delicate chin in his gloved hand.

Christine's heart skipped a beat, as she stood on the tips of her toes; longing for her lips to one with Erik's. Christine's heart beat faster as Erik moved his face closer to hers. They were inches apart, and more than ready to close the distance between them; but a loud harsh voice broke up their happy moment.

"Well well well isn't this a cozy site?!" Raoul de Chaney shouted, as he marched through a small crowd; and stood in front of Erik, and Christine. Raoul's face was set in a deep frown, like he had eaten something sour .

Christine froze when she saw Raoul, she had told him repeatedly that she didn't want a relationship with him; and he hadn't been around the opera house in weeks. Now he stood before her, and she could clearly see that he was unhappy.

Christine quickly looked up, and saw that Erik was also clearly not happy about being interrupted. Christine quickly tighten her grip on Erik's arm, however this time it wasn't so; she wouldn't slip on a patch ice. Christine knew that Erik had a violent temper one that would cause a big problem for them, if Raoul angered Erik while causing a scene. Christine spoke slowly, and softly as she tried to bring this confrontation to a quick end.

" Raoul please keep your voice down there's no need to shout, what do you want." Christine said quietly, hoping that Raoul would lower his voice.

" What I want is to know why you refuse to go out with me a rich handsome, much sot after man; and choose to stroll about town, on the arm of the likes of that!" Raoul shouted as he pointed a finger at Erik.

"I choose to be with Erik because he is kind, and beautiful. This man treats me like a princess he is a perfect gentleman." Christine said quietly, as she bristled at the thought of the man she loved being insulted.

"A perfect gentleman you say oh, Christine how naive you are to forget about; what lies beneath the mask, but I know I do have my sources after all. Once I remove the mask he will be exposed for the monster he is, and will be locked in a cage forever. Then I will show you my world, it won't be long before you see things my way. I promise you that I will make you very happy. " Raoul said with an evil sneer.

"I won't let you hurt the man I love!" Christine shouted,as she stood in front of Erik.

Erik placed his hands on Christine's shoulders, so he could move her to safety if he had to fight Raoul.

Raoul quickly made his way towards Erik, then his eyes widened as he slipped on a patch of ice.

Raoul let a cry as he spun around, and stuck his hands outs as he tried to catch himself. However, it was all for naught because, Raoul landed face first in a big pile of horse poop. Christine, Erik, Daniel, and Meg's mouths dropped open as they took in the scene. Then the four friends busted out laughing as they saw, that Raoul's face and hands were covered in horse poop.

"You four peasants would dare laugh at me?!" Raoul shouted.

"Of course we would, after all the trouble you caused this is exactly what you deserve." Christine said as she continued to laugh.

"Compared to the things I thought about doing to you, your getting off light." Erik said with a chuckle.

"You all may laugh now, but mark my words you all will rue this day!" Raoul shouted , which only helped to draw a bigger crowd of people who laughed at him. Then Raoul picked himself up off the street, and ran off using words that were most unbecoming of a nobleman.

"I don't think we will be seeing him again." Meg said, with a giggle.

"I think your right my darling." Daniel said as he placed a kiss on Meg's head.

"Good riddance." Erik, and Christine said as they smiled adoringly at each other; then they finished their kiss that had been so rudely interrupted.

The End.


End file.
